I Remember (HinnyRomione)
by GPPandas
Summary: "You know me." "No, I'm afraid I don't." - Three people go missing in the wizarding world. Three very important people. Three people appear in the muggle world. Three very average people. But are they? ALL RIGHTS GO TO OUR QUEEN, JK ROWLING!
1. Introduction

Hello, everyone! This has been one of my favorite stories to write, and I really hope you all like it! Here are some things to make note of before starting;

1\. All rights go to JK Rowling. I only own the storyline, and some characters.

2\. The original story is on Wattpad. For an edited version, head there. I'm posting it on to reach a larger audience.

3\. The story takes place around 2004, when Ginny was pregnant with James.

4\. I am aware that chapter 24 is missing. It is because I'm struggling to write it, but it's not that important to the progression of the story. So for now, it will remain unpublished.

Thank you for reading my story! I don't know how you found it, but I'm glad you did!

Love, Grace


	2. Prologe

_"Are you quite certain?"_

_"He iz dead. I saw eet myzelf. Zey defeated ze undefinable."_

_"And I'm assuming you already have a plan to punished them?"_

_"Of courze. Meet me by zeir home."_

_"It's too soon. They'll suspect us."_

_"Vell zen. Zat iz vat time turnerz are four, correct?"_

_"Yes, but- oh. Do you-"_

_"But of course. Shall we?"_

_"We shall, for the Dark Lord."_

_"Vor ze Dark Lord."_

_Two figures in dark cloaks made their way to Number 7, Weasley Court late one October night. The small street was a private on- and was protected by powerful magic, so how the men were able to find it without breaking laws and alerting the Ministry was a true mystery._

_It was several years after their original conversation, as both had to avoid being caught by Aurors. One took out a wand, and muttered a few words. When the other tried the doorknob, it opened._

_They made their way into the house. When they got to the living room, they found what they were looking for; four people were sleeping on the couch._

_"Take them." One said gruffly to the other, who nodded, and levitated three of the people into the air._

_"And zee othah?" The other one said in a strange accent._

_"She didn't cause as much trouble as them." The gruff one said._

_"Vould 'ou like to do zee onairs?" Asked the man with the heavy accent._

_The gruff man smiled. "Of course."_

_He raised his wand._

_"Verum Non Reponere!" He shouted, cackling._

Ginny woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the warmth of the sun on her face. She smiled to herself as she thought of the secret in her stomach, and smirked as she thought of Harry's reaction. Only Luna and Molly knew her secret- they had both been with her when Ginny had found out.

She opened her eyes and looked around. Odd. Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't in the living room. She listened carefully, for perhaps they were in the kitchen or bathroom, but nothing. The little house was a silent as a public school during the summer holiday, except for some soft snores coming from Teddy's room.

In fact, Ginny seemed to be the only one alive, in a metaphorical sense. She peered out the window, looking over Weasley Court. Her parents, Bill, George, and their families were on vacation, Charlie was still in Romania, and Percy was visiting his girlfriend's parents. Ron and Hermione's house was pitch black as well.

Ginny looked at the floor, which was covered in popcorn. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she scanned the room, her eyes landing on a filthy sock.

"Ron, you smelly git." She whispered to herself. "When will you learn to stink up your own house?"

She gingerly picked up the sock with as little of her hand as possible, and cast a cleaning spell on it. It softened, ungunked, and began to smell mildly better.

After finishing, Ginny threw it in a basket labeled 'Ron and Hermione', which was mostly composed of spare chess prices and books.

As she picked up, she noticed a rolled up piece of parchment. She unrolled it, and gasped as she read the words. Her fingers tips grasped her wand on the end table, and the next thing she knew she was at Luna's house.

Luna was working on dissecting Oddelist Beetles when she heard a soft pop in her living room. Thinking it was probably just her boyfriend Rolf coming for another debate. She quickly Vanished her work, and cleaned her hands.

She walked into the living room to find Ginny on the couch, her eyes red and full of silent tears.

"Ginny!" Luna cried, racing to her friends side. "What happened?"

Ginny opened her mouth, but started to hiccup. Luna conjured up a glass of water, which Ginny drank hungrily.

Luna wrapped her arm around Ginny and patted her shoulder. She hesitated before asking a question she never even believe she would ever, ever have to ask:

"Did you tell- tell Harry? Did he- Did you lose the baby-?"

Ginny shook her head violently. "No, no, nothing like that. I- He-"

She burst into tears again, and it took Luna almost an hour to calm her down. After dragging Ginny to the bathroom, Luna gently washed her face off, and lotioned it.

"Now," Luna said calmly. "What's wrong."

Ginny, her face looking relatively normal again, bit her lip, obviously trying not to cry again.

"Harry and I had Ron and Hermione over for a movie last night, and we all fell asleep in the living room. When I woke up, they were all gone." Ginny said quietly. "I- I've looked everywhere, I haven't seen them." She suddenly stood up, almost knocking Luna on to the floor.

"Oh Merlin, Teddy's still in his room!" She shrieked, and with a *pop*, she was gone.

"Luna! What a surprise!" Hannah Longbottom jumped as Luna's face appeared out of the fireplace.

"Hi Hannah! You're glowing!" Luna greeted matter-of-factly.

Hannah blushed. "Yes, I suppose I am. Neville and I just found out we're expecting."

Luna's eyes widened. "Amazing! Ginny's actually as well!"

"Brilliant! Anyway, what do you need?"

"Neville. Ginny and I have something we need to talk to him about."

"I'll send him right over."

Luna had just finished getting Neville up to speed while Ginny was getting Teddy to his grandmother's.

When she was done, Neville just sighed.

"Another mess of theirs to clean up, huh?"

"I guess so." Luna nodded grimly.


	3. Chapter 1

_Dear Harry,_

_How's the mission going? I'm trying to hold down the fort here at home, and it's not easy. James is going through a 'I'm going o be EXACTLY like my daddy' phase. Emphasis on 'exactly'. I don't know how Mum did it, with 7 of us no less, plus eventually you and 'Mione._

_Ron just got Rose a toy broom, so she and the boys have been having races, while Lily and Hugo watch. Ron has been making sure they don't fall, while Hermione and I pretend the babies are airplanes._

_Your cousin called, by the way. I told him we'd arrange a time for dinner when you get back. I think their eldest is Lily's age._

_I've decided you tell you something that I've been keeping secret for years. Only Mum, Dad, Neville, George, and Luna known. I haven't had the heart to tell you._

_I'm sort of ashamed of myself, really. We should have known there were still supporters of Voldemort out there, silent but deadly, waiting for a chance to pounce and get their revenge_.

_Anyway, the day after I found out I was pregnant with James, Ron and Hermione came over to watch a movie, and we all feel asleep in the living room._

_When I woke up, the three of you were gone. I went to get Luna and Neville. After at least a month, we found you. But you were cursed._

_I'll explain it all, just keep on reading..._

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione said brightly.

"Morning, Mione. Ron not up yet?" Harry asked groggily.

"Oh, you know him. Only gets up for food." She laughed as she got some bacon out of the fridge.

"How's work?"

"Fine. Johnny Clark somehow got his crayon stuck up his nose. He blamed it on Kelly Danvers. Any interesting cases at work?"

Harry yawned. "Not really. We're still rounding up people from the big bank robbery a few weeks ago."

"And Jenny?"

"She's learning." Jenny was Harry's intern at work.

Hermione chuckled. "RON! Bacon!" She called.

Harry and Hermione heard a bump in the hallway, and then Ron came into the kitchen. "I'm here!"

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Here's your oxegen, Bacon-breather." Hermione teased.

The laughing could be heard for miles.


	4. Chapter 2

_...As you can imagine, it took us quite a few months to find you. When we did, we expected you three to be under a lot of protection, under guard, at the very least tortured muggles, but what we found was something none of us expected..._

Hermione was grading papers. Poor little Abigail, she needed help with her maths. Hermione made a mental note to spend extra time with her.

Suddenly, a woman with long, ginger-red hair ran into the classroom. She was wearing a light brown tank top and khaki leggings. Her long hair was tangled, and her big brown eyes were red as if she had been crying. Her dirty face lit up as soon as she saw Hermione.

"Hermione! I've finally found you!" The woman exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Hermione asked the woman politely.

The woman's smile faded. "You know me. I'm one of your best friends."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. Are you a parent?"

The woman rubbed her stomach. "Soon to be."

"Oh."

"We should have known you all would be under some kind of curse." She muttered.

"Excuse me?" Hermione had no idea what to say to that.

"You'll be seeing me." The woman turned to leave.

"Wait! What's your name?" Hermione called out.

The woman turned and gave her a sad smile. "Ginny. Ginny Potter."

Harry was flipping through papers when a strange man came in to see him. He was barely a man, but still a bit old to be a boy. He was wearing a trench coat and looked like the most nervous person Harry had ever seen.

"I've come to see you about something important." The man told him. "About three missing persons."

Harry took out his favourite ballpoint pen to take notes. "Go on."

"I'm an investigator from Ottery St. Catchpole. Three people went missing."

"And you assume they might be here?"

"Yes."

"We'll look into it. Can I have you contact information?"

"Just call out my name, Neville Longbottom, and I'll be there."

"Ok." Harry said, perplexed.

"And don't let you intern person join you on this. I want only you on this case. And I'll know if you tell her."

With that, the man left.

"Mr. Weasley!"

Ron turned around to see an eccentric looking woman with wild, dirty blonde hair running towards him. She had sticks in her long hair, and beer caps around her neck. Ron sighed. He supposed it was a crazy fan or a reporter. Ron didn't know which was worst.

"Yes?" Ron asked wearily.

"Luna Lovegood, Jr. Editor of the Quibbler. I just want a few questions."

"Sure."

"Ok." Lovegood took a particular stick out of her hair and handed it to Ron. "Wave this and say 'Wingardium Leviosa', please."

Ron took it, dumbfounded. "Ok... Wingardium Leviosaaa"

Lovegood smiled. "Oh, you made the same mistake!"

"Umm."

"One more question. Have you been cursed recently?"

"What?"

"Ok, I think that's everything." Lovegood said cheerfully. "Bye!"

Ron watched as she skipped off. That was the weirdest person he had ever encountered.


	5. Chapter 3

_... After realizing that your memories had been wiped, we started working on finding out what the three of you had gone through..._

Ron, Hermione and Harry ate in silence. Their forks clinked against their plates, but they were all lost in their own thoughts. Each was thinking about the peculiar people they had meet that day.

"How was practice?" Harry asked Ron finally.

Ron grinned. "Great. I think we're going to beat the pants off Real Madrid."

"Huddersfield Town is the best football team in the country." Harry boasted. "You'll win for sure."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is the only thing you boys care about football?"

"Yep!" Ron said with his mouth full.

"My Keeper." Hermione said affectionately.

Harry dropped his fork. "'Keeper? What's that?"

Hermione blinked. "I don't know."

Ron looked thoughtful. "I feel like I've heard that before."

Harry sighed. "Speaking of unusual things, this weird chap visited me at work today. He said he was investing the disappearance of three missing persons who might be here in Storks."

"How's that unusual, Harry? This happens often, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but they never tell me not to include my partner- or anyone for that matter- on the case."

"That is strange." Ron frowned.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Policemen should know how to deal with 'strange things', Ronald. I recall you quit the force because they wouldn't provide daily donuts?"

"I quit because I needed a quieter job." Ron told her defensively.

Hermione nodded dismissively. "Now that you mention it, Harry, I also had an interesting stranger at work, as well."

"Same, actually." Ron added.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"A woman came into my classroom. She was looking for me, said that I knew her. She looked like she was in trouble." Hermione told them.

"Well, a nutter came and asked me if I was cursed."

"Odd." Harry muttered. "Probably nothing."

"I would like to check on the woman, though. She sounded like she was pregnant."

"We'll deal with it later, Mione." Ron told his wife as he kissed her on the cheek.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You two." He teased.

Ron punched Harry lightly on the arm. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Harry asked, avoiding eye contact.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and smiled knowingly. "I saw Jenny called you earlier."

Harry blushed. "It was a work call."

"Sure it was."


End file.
